¿My Princess…Travesti?
by Anniih
Summary: El príncipe Arthur se da cuenta que debe buscar a su doncella, el amor de su vida. Crea un baile donde la encuentra. Ella es hermosa, rubia de ojos azules... ¿y tiene barba? Pero ella lo quiere estafar...y es travesti. *UKxFrancia, en ese orden. AU*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz.

**Advertencias: Vocabulario vulgar, insinuaciones sexuales.** **FRANCIA UKEADO **(¡Sí, Francis es el uke de Arthur y punto!...y de Antonio) Lime. Lemon vulgarmente fail. Travestismo. Universo Alternamente Alterno en mundo mágico. OoC. Mención Mpreg.

**Pareja:** UKxFrancia/ArthurxFrancis. Y otras parejas crack, para el humor.

**Si a alguien no le agrada el orden, te puedes ir. Y no soy responsable de cegueras.**

¿Quién dijo que Francis es seme? _¡Jajajajajajaja! Francis es tan gay que es re fácil ukearlo._

Por cierto, la historia **no** tiene sentido narrativo ni finalidad. Solo es humor.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¿My Princess…Travesti?<strong>

.

Érase una vez en un hermoso reino de lo más alejado de gente estúpida y de un reino estúpido como el príncipe llamado y autoproclamado Alfred F_uck _Jones, vive un príncipe codiciado por muchas mujeres dentro del reino, su nombre Arthur Kirkland, el cual su apellido es diferente al de sus padres; es extraño. Es codiciado por ser un gran caballero con las damas y un bastardo malvado con los hombres que osan en tocarlo. Desde hace tiempo no tiene pareja, no tiene a su princesa de sus sueños, el cual desea que sea delicada como una flor y suave al hablar, sobre todo hermosa y que esté a su altura. Sus padres, los reyes han estado esperando que su hijo Arthur se case pronto para heredar el trono y que no siga masturbándose a cada rato que le saldrán ampollas en las manos. Así de grave es la situación.

El príncipe de cejas gruesas siempre ha pensado en dejar de tocarse, pero le cuesta mucho. No quiere decir que no tenga sexo caliente con chicas del reino o de la servidumbre, al contrario, él parece un animal hambriento en el acto. Y es en este preciso momento está teniendo sexo con una sirvienta.

― ¡Ahh…! ¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡Más fuerte, más fuerte!

― ¡Di que eres mi perra!

― ¡Soy tu perra!

Así de salvaje es. Pero aunque sea así y quede satisfecho, su corazón no lo está. Necesita de alguien a quien amar. A esa doncella que con solo sonrisas serán suficientes para satisfacerlo y que no se le pare tanto. Cada vez que ve a una mucama o cualquier mujer de servicio con esas cortas faldas provocativas se tiene que poner duro y obligarlas a que le hagan sexo oral. Ellas, las muy zorras les encantan chupárselo.

― ¡Oh, prín-príncipe Arthur…ya no pue-puedo más! Ah…

― ¡Me…voy a…!

Y eyacula con tanta fuerza que mancha hasta las sabanas del cuarto de la servidumbre. Termina agitado y rojo, procediendo enseguida a vestirse e irse. Todo es rápido. Lo importante para él era tener sexo y ya.

Camina saliendo y llegando a la sala de su gran mansión como su gran pene. Tiene hambre y va a la cocina a buscar algo para comer. Unos scones que les gusta tanto, pero no a muchos. Se sienta en la silla frente a la mesa, degustando el scone. En eso, aparecen los reyes. El rey Elizaveta y la reina Ludwig. Pueda soñar extraño, pero así es la cosa.

―Hijo mío de mis entrañas que pareé con dolor, con mucho dolor, tenemos que hablar. ―dice su mamá Ludwig vestido de un largo vestido de color rojo de puta, tomando asiento al igual que el rey vestido de pantalón, o sea de hombre sosteniendo una sartén.

―Digan. ―pronuncia sin tomarles demasiada atención.

―Príncipe mío, ya es hora que tengas a una esposa. ―la voz del rey Elizaveta suena alzada y exigente. Molesta porque su querido hijo sexópata masturbador sigue soltero. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que puede llegar a ser un viejo solterón y amargado? Y de paso con cientos de gatos como el griego que vende verduras en el mercado, que se demora un año en atenderte. De seguro para la cama se queda dormido. ¡Que desperdicio! Hombres que no usan el pene deben morir. Uhm~, algún día creará esa ley para el reino.

―Yo decido cuando casarme, papá. ―contesta, ¡contesta! Ni respeto tiene por sus padres.

―No es que tu decidas cuando casarte ―increpa la mamá rubio―, ¡te tienes que casar ya!

―Ludwig, cálmate. Espantas al niño. ―ordena cariñosa la castaña acercándose al joven rubio de cejas gruesas.

― ¡¿Cuál niño? ―grita enfurecido la reina― ¡Arthur es un hombre que se masturba! ―toma las manos del menor― ¡Mírale las manos! ¡Ni yo hago eso!

― ¡Mamá, por dios! ¡Suéltame! ―ardiendo de vergüenza, zafa las manos del ojiazul, guardándolas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Se supone que su intimidad es personal.

―Lo hacías antes de casarte conmigo, cariño ―le hace acordar la mujer haciendo sonrojar de sobremanera a Ludwig. Es verdad, antes lo hacía. Antes―. Volviendo al punto ―mira a Arthur―, tu madre y yo hemos pensando en hacer un baile para que busques a tu doncella. Aquella que te acompañará por el resto de tu vida, que te acompañará en las buenas y en las malas, y sobre todo, lo más importante…te hará quitar el hábito de masturbarte. Ella puede usar su boca en tu pene.

―Gracias por tus hermosas palabras papá, pero… ―hace una pausa y mira hacia el lado― no sé si sea el momento de casarme. Quiero conocer a la persona y ver si es la correcta para mí. ―Arthur desea tanto tener a alguien al lado, que le acompañe en sus defectos y sus virtudes. Ser amado y amar. Su doncella perfecta, de preferencia que sea rubia de ojos azules.

―Por eso mismo ―el rey de ojos verdes apoya la mano en el hombro del hijo―. Cuando la elijas en el baile, tendrás una semana para conocerla, y luego decides.

― ¿Una semana? ¿Qué haré en una semana con una chica? ―se siente desconcertado. No podrá conocer una chica en una semana, tendrá que invitarla a todas partes haciéndole regalos.

―Metérselo por ejemplo. ―dice natural.

―Tu padre tiene razón, Arthur ―menciona la reina a medio sonreír―. Así fue como nos conocimos. Ahora somos muy felices.

―Tu mamá y yo somos tan felices que hacemos el amor tres veces al año. ―espeta sarcástica a su 'esposa'.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―se siente ofendido. Si lo hacen tres veces al año, no es su problema, ¿o sí?

―Que eres poca cosa. ―eso comienza hacer personal. Elizaveta queda insatisfecha sexualmente, incluso tiene creado un perfil en Facebook del sexo para encuentros cercanos del quinto tipo. Es de esas típicas mujeres casadas…

― ¿Así? Para que sepas, nunca quise casarme contigo, rey Elizaveta. ―uuh~, troya, troya, troya.

―Yo tampoco quise casarme contigo, reina Ludwig ―masculla pegando la frente contra la susodicha reina―. Te odio.

―Yo te odio más ―contesta sin alejarse mientras el heredero del trono los mira siendo el cómplice―. Me casé sin estar enamorado de ti, solo lo hice por mi embarazo.

―También me casé sin estar enamorada de ti ―solo lo hizo para complacer a sus ancianos padres además por el embarazo de su esposo. Espera…¿embarazo?―. ¿Y cómo mierda puedes quedar embarazado? ¡Tendría que ser yo la embarazada! ―se aleja pensando en cómo mierda el rubio quedó embarazado si ella es la mujer. ¿Da?

― ¡Porque Arthur no es tu hijo! ―grita hastiado con la verdad al aire. El rubio de ojos verdes sobresalta espantado. ¿Cómo que…? ¿Cómo?

― ¡¿Qué? ―sorpresa para el rey Elizaveta.

―Madre…padre…oigan… ―Arthur intenta detenerlos sin ningún resultado, además se está enterando de estas cosas tan profundas de una manera tan especial. Es decir que no tiene papá.

― ¡Arthur es hijo de mi antiguo amor! ¡Feliciano! ―alza más la voz sin pudor. O sea si tiene papá, pero todavía no sabe quién es.

― ¡¿De ese idiota? ―la castaña siente su corazón destrozar. ¿Qué hará ahora? Arthur no es hijo, nunca lo fue. Vivió en una mentira.

― ¡Sí, de ese idiota! ¡Ese idiota fue mi primer amor y lo digo sin pudor! ¡Me enamoré de un hombre! ―había amado tanto a Feliciano que hicieron el amor, claro, Ludwig siendo el activo― Pero…es raro si fui yo quien le metió el pene… ¿cómo pude quedar embarazado? ―duda existencial.

―Ni yo lo sé ―algún día se volverá a meter en sus páginas web homosexuales para preguntar cómo es posible que un hombre quede embarazado siendo el activo en la relación―. ¡El punto es: Quiero el divorcio!

Esto llega demasiado lejos para los ojos y oídos del príncipe.

― ¡Lo tendrás! ―grita finalizando, yéndose del lugar.

― ¡Arthur, si te vas a casar, elige bien con quien entregar tu pene! ―aconseja altanera.

―…gracias… ―en realidad no sabe que decir.

― ¡Y yo debí casarme con el rey Roderich! ―sigue reclamando sola, mientras se va yendo― ¡Pero no pude porque es gay!

El silencio vuelve para los sanos oídos de Arthur. No hay nada mejor que tener un poco de tranquilidad, pensando en la idea de su papá o…padrastro.

―Un baile. ―susurra. Quizás, en el baile de mañana encontrará a su hermosa doncella. Debe alistar y preparar los afiches para pegarlos en todo el mundo. Sus amigas hadas lo ayudarán.

.**Al día siguiente en un algún lugar…**

Tres amigos se encuentran en el bosque sin nada que hacer, o por lo menos uno si tiene que hacer. Los otros dos solo miran y escuchan. Ellos se llaman Antonio, Francis y Gilbert. Los tres mejores amigos del mundo entero, usando sus vidas en estafar a gente de alta sociedad, así como la realeza, y una que otras ocasiones recurrir a la prostitución…como si nunca lo hicieran.

Antonio se pone de pie observando los árboles, quizás verá algún aviso para nueva víctima. Y sucede. Un afiche pegado le hace acercar a mirar.

― ¡Francis! ¡Mira, encontré esto! ―exclama quitando el aviso del tronco, caminando donde el rubio.

― ¿Qué es? ―se lo quita leyendo por su cuenta― Oh~. Hoy hay un baile que hará el príncipe Arthur para buscar al amor de su vida.

―Podremos estafarlo. ¿No te parece?

―Sí. ¡Gilbert, necesito que vengas!

― ¡El grandioso yo está ocupado!

― ¡¿Podrías dejar de tener sexo con el rey Roderich, y venir aquí?

― ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me falta poco para terminar! ―Gilbert necesita terminar dentro del rey. ¿Cómo llegaron a esto? ¿Es importante saberlo? Para la historia no. Lo importantes es que están teniendo sexo en el bosque frente a sus amigos, penetrando hasta el fondo haciendo gemir con locura al castaño. Y eyaculan juntos. Gilbert se pone de pie limpiándose lo blanco salpicado, acercándose a sus amigos― ¿Qué mierda quieren?

―Mira. ―Antonio quita el afiche de la manos del rubio entregándosela al albino.

―Uhm… ¿un baile? ―lee. Oh sí, lee. ¿Qué mágico, no?

―Sí. Y mi querido Antonio tiene la maravillosa idea de estafarlo. ―dice Francis sonriente.

―Ya veo ―Beilschmidt acierta concentrado en las letras del anuncio y algo no calza―. Esperen…dice que es solo para señoritas. Solo pueden asistir señoritas, nada de awesomes hombres.

― ¿Nada de hombres? ―se pregunta el moreno y Gilbert responde moviendo la cabeza totalmente enojada para gritar:

― ¡Eso es feminismo!

― ¿No será machismo?

― ¿No es lo mismo?

― ¡Da igual! ―exclama Bonnefoy un tanto exasperado por la absurda casi discución― El punto es…tenemos que ir ―sonríe de sobremanera ruborizándose de modo pervertido―. Como habrán muchas señoritas solteras…

―Jejejeje~. ―esos dos ríen maquiavélicos.

― ¿Piensan los mismo que hermano mayor?

― ¡Sí~! ―Antonio exclama levantando los brazos― ¡Ofrecer tomates a las lindas señoritas! ¡Fusososososos~!

― ¡Y después embriagarlas con cervezas awesomes! ¡Keseseseseses~!

― ¡Por dios, nada eso! ―¿qué ideas son esas?― Aunque la idea de Gilbert no es mala ―lleva una mano al mentón, meditando. Termina de meditar―. Ninguna idea sirve. Escuchen, este es el plan para estafar al rey. Después de todo anda en la búsqueda de una linda damisela.

―Francis… ¿quieres que nosotros nos…? ―Gilbert ya sabe lo quiere hacer el rubio.

―Sí amiguito, sí.

―Oh por dios.

―No entiendo nada ―Antonio mira al albino con cara de no entender nada de nada. Gilbert le dice en susurros―. ¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no quiero! ¡No estoy para esa clase de cosas!

―Lo harás igual. ―concluye Francis.

Mientras, el rey Roderich sigue tirado en suelo, durmiendo.

**.Más tarde, minutos antes del baile en el Castillo Ratinbum…en realidad en el Castillo donde vive Arthur Kirkland…**

El príncipe yace alistándose muy entusiasmado frente al espejo. Se había peinado varias veces hasta encontrar el correcto para su hermoso perfil: El mismo de siempre. Es que es el único que le queda, además preguntó a varias de sus sirvientas para escuchar sus opiniones. Tan buenas opiniones que para premio de sus agradecimientos, hizo un trío con dos sirvientas más. Fue espectacular. Dejando eso de lado, está listo. Respira profundo con nerviosismo. Hoy verá a la mujer de su vida, la que le cambiará la vida para siempre.

―Ojalá sea rubia. ―es su preferencia. Pero si se enamora de una morena, bueno, tendrá que aceptar. Nadie manda el corazón.

Antes de salir de su cuarto, va al baño a darse la última masturbación de su realeza vida, sin antes sacar su revista pornográfica. Cierra la puerta del baño, y comienza.

_Cinco minutos después…_

Sale del baño totalmente nuevo. Y baja a la sala donde muchas féminas yacen reunidas caminando de un lado para otro, algunas impacientes, escuchando la música tecno.

Arthur se posa en la baranda observando con sumo cuidado a las jóvenes solteras. Para su sorpresa, una radiante de cabello rubio le llama la atención. Entrecierra los ojos concentrándose en los rasgos de ella. Tiene los ojos azules como el cielo, como dos hermosos luceros que lo atraen ciegamente. Es hermosa. Es la mujer más hermosa que ha visto en toda su vida. Ella debe ser, no hay duda. Debe ir y ofrecerle una pieza de baile. Así conversaran para conocerse.

Camina hacia el frente del primer escalón en bajada. Carraspera la garganta, pidiendo que bajen el volumen a la música. Todas las chicas lo miran babosas y excitadas.

―Bellas señoritas, les doy la bienvenida a este exclusivo baile, donde yo, el príncipe Arthur Kirkland elegirá a la mujer de su vida. ―mientras da su discurso, el público femenino se entusiasma como si él fuese una especie de los "Jones Brothers" o "Justin Bieber".

― ¡Ahhh~! ¡Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo! ―y comienzan a gritar eufóricas.

― ¡Quiero ser suya, baby!

― ¡Yo soy la mujer de su vida!

― ¡¿No importa que tenga catorce años?

― ¡Quiero perder mi virginidad con ustedes príncipe!

― ¡Yo no soy virgen, pero igual quiero con usted!

― ¡Yo solo quiero puro chu*******, y ****** para ******!

― ¡Tómeme, soy suya!

― ¡Le daré 500.000 hijos!

― ¡Quiero que me lo *****, ahora! ¡Lo amo! ¡Es tan sexy~!

― ¡Tengo las tetas grandes! ¡Mire!

― ¡Y yo tengo mi ****** más grande para tu ******!

El rubio las escucha hasta que decide continuar medio asustado.

―Em…gracias por todo su…apoyo ―es lo único capaz de decir. Lo de 500.000 hijos lo tiene realmente asustado. No es una maquina sexual ni tampoco un aficionado en procrear―. Que siga la fiesta.

Y la fiesta sigue.

Arthur suspira olvidando cada dicho de las mujeres solteras, ¿cómo son capaces de decir todo eso? ¿Cómo son capaces de mostrarle los pechos al aire libre? Ojalá que el amor de su vida no haga de eso y que no sea ninguna de las que gritaron. Desea a alguien elegante, con modales de una señorita. Entonces es momento de bajar entremedio de los movimientos de cadera de las jóvenes. Mira hacia abajo, directo a los traseros detrás de los vestidos, aunque no se vea bien con la mirada, examina con leves agarrones rápidos. No están tan mal. Sigue caminando visualizando a la rubia despampanante que vio hace minutos atrás. Se acerca a ella. Ella se da cuenta de su presencia y sonríe tiernamente, mientras dos amigas de ella le acompañan.

―Majestad. ―hace una reverencia junto con las otras dos chicas.

El joven de cejas gruesas devuelve el saludo haciendo una reverencia elegante.

― ¿Quisiera conceder al príncipe esta pieza de baile? ―extiende la mano surcando los labios a la espera de la aceptación.

―Claro ―acepta. Mira para atrás―. Nos vemos después chicas~. ―guiña el ojo entregando su mano al muchacho. Los dos se alejan yendo al centro, comenzando una danza en música tecno. Raro…

―Disculpe si la molesto con mis piropos ―dice Arthur―, pero usted es muy bella. Tan bella que su belleza me cautivó estando mirando desde las escaleras.

―Oh, muchas gracias. Usted también es muy apuesto. No entiendo como aún no tiene pareja. ―contesta muy amigable con su voz algo masculina, pasando totalmente desapercibido.

―Tampoco me lo explico ―alza una ceja corriendo la vista, sin dejar de marcar los pasos, sosteniendo a la rubia de la cintura y mano―. A veces sucede este tipo de situaciones. Además…no ha aparecido mi doncella. ―regresa a mirarla.

―Así que su pene anda triste.

―Eh…un poco ―no le dirá lo que hace―. Por cierto, no me ha dicho su nombre.

― ¿Eh? ¿Mi nombre? ―ella está en problemas, no sabe qué nombre decir. No es difícil inventar un nombre de mujer― Me llamo Françoise… Françoise Bonnefoy. ―duda su propio apellido. Así es, es Francis disfrazado de mujer.

―Lindo nombre ―alaga―. ¿Y tiene padres? ¿Vive sola? Quisiera saber un poco de su vida, si no le molesta.

―Claro que no me molesta. Vivo con mis padres al…al otro lado del río.

― ¿Y es feliz con ellos?

―Muy feliz con mis padres. ¿Y usted? Me imagino que sí. Tener a padres de reyes es una bendición.

―En verdad…no mucho. ―cambia el semblante a tristeza al solo recordar.

― ¿Sucede algo malo con los reyes? ―se preocupa, más que obvio por la estafa.

―Supe que…mi papá…el rey Elizaveta no es mi verdadero padre ―detiene el paso sorprendiendo a la "mujer"―. Disculpa, no debería contarte esto.

―No, por favor. Quizás lo pueda ayudar. Desahogase. Use mi hombro si quiere. ―ofrece tan "encantadora" que Arthur decide contarle.

―Lo supe ayer. Estaban discutiendo sobre mi pene, y mamá dijo que soy hijo de su anterior amor. No soy el hijo legítimo del rey. Soy hijo de una reina y de un campesino de pastas.

―Lo-Lo lamento Arthur. ―no sabe por qué esas palabras del rubio de ojos verdes le llegan al pecho, apretando sin razón aparente. ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Siente pena? No puede sentir pena, viene aquí a estafar al príncipe. Sin embargo, ahora sabe que el joven no es hijo del rey Elizaveta. Eso es una desventaja gigante. Ya no vale estafarlo… ¿para qué? Y Francis solo queda mirando con sus azules al joven Kirkland. Esto jamás lo había sentido antes.

Arthur sonríe agradeciendo por haberlo escuchado, y de repente su vista se va al mentón de la "chica". ¿Tiene barba? ¿Por qué tiene barba una mujer? Quizás se le olvidó afeitarse. Eso suele ocurrir como en el caso de su padre. Hay días que se le olvida afeitarse los bigotes para que el rey Elizaveta se vea bella. Sí, eso de ser. Se le olvidó afeitarse.

Segundos más tarde, regresan a proseguir con el baile, muy calmados, donde Arthur se da cuenta que los dos miden iguales. Eso puede ser tener algo en común. Cuando la música continúa, el de cabello corto no despega su mirada del rostro de su "doncella". Ya comienza a sentir cosas profundas, sentimientos de amor. Francis, por su parte simplemente se deja llevar por esa mirada tan interesante e intrigante.

Al terminar el tema, Arthur "la" acerca pegada, sujetándola de la cintura. Acerca de a poco el rostro cerrando los ojos y estirando los labios con intenciones de besar a "la" joven. Francis se horroriza.

"_¡¿Qué va hacer? ¡Me va besar! ¡No puedo permitir esto! ¡No está en mis planes, aunque quisiera hacerlo!"_

Entonces, la idea que se le ocurre a Bonnefoy, es alejarlo con fuerza para salir corriendo a gran velocidad, olvidando un zapato sin tacón.

Kirkland queda desconcertado. Iban tan bien… ¿Fue muy rápido? Se maldice internamente, donde su vista se dirige al zapato sin tacón color rojo chillón. Es extraño, la chica vino vestida de azul chillón… ¿y usa zapatos rojos? Que combinación tan inusual. Teniendo el zapato en sus manos, se pregunta si deba seguirla, pero si lo hace, todos se preocuparan por su presencia. No puede dejar votada la fiesta. Es mejor continuar.

Mientras tanto, los amigos disfrazados de Francis…

― ¡Ahh~! ¡'Gilberta' ayúdame! ¡Quítame a estas lesbianas de encima! ―Antonio grita desesperado siendo agarrando de su vestido rojo pasión por un par de locas completamente excitadas― ¡Ya les dije que no soy una mujer! ―repite lo mismo más de cien veces, pero ellas no hacen caso. Y Gilbert, voltea bebiendo una cerveza, yendo en su ayuda. La buena idea es tirar a Fernández al baño. Logra despistar a las lesbianas. Se siente aliviado, es bueno tener amigos como Gilbert.

―Maldición. ―una voz logra llamar la atención del castaño recién entrando al gran baño. Parpadea sin creer lo que observa. Hay un chico vestido con vestido. Al parecer no el único que anda así aparte de sus amigos.

Ese chico vestido de mujer, siente la presencia de Antonio, espantándose en girar el rostro. ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué pensara ese idiota? ¿Qué es travesti?

―Tú…eres un hombre también. ―menciona Antonio caminando lentamente.

― ¿También? ―no entiende a lo que se refiere hasta mira de pies a cabeza al sujeto de al frente.

―Soy un hombre ―se quita la peluca castaña―. No pienses mal. Jajajaja~. Solo estoy ayudando a un amigo, y lo único que quiero es sacarme este vestido que me aprieta el estómago ―dice gracioso―. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

―Em… ―no sabe por qué mierda tiene que decirle. En fin, no es malo que compartan sus razones de estar vestidos como mujeres― mis…mis padres me enviaron obligado, maldición. Eso.

―Eres muy amigable ―sonríe tierno―. Ah, me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Mis amigos me dicen Antonio o Toño. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

"_¿Qué le sucede a este sujeto? Me cae mal." _Al dueño de esos pensamientos de verdad le está cayendo mal por tanta confianza. Fue un error seguirle la conversación.

―Lovino Vargas. Me dicen Lovino. ―responde frunciendo el ceño. Quiere irse.

― ¡Que lindo nombre tienes, Lovi! ―exclama feliz desconcertando al aludido.

"_¿Lovi? No le di permiso para que me llame así, maldición."_

―Sí, sí. Bien por ti. Yo me voy. ―no le importa mucho, caminando hacia la puerta. En ese instante, Antonio se adelanta colocándose al frente para detenerlo.

―Espera Lovi.

― ¿Qué mierda quieres? ¿Acaso conversar en el baño? Olvídalo, maldición. ¡Y no me llames 'Lovi'! ―se exaspera con facilidad.

― ¿Sabes? Eres muy simpático Lovi. ―sonríe. Enserio cree que Vargas es muy simpático.

"_¡Pero si estoy siendo antipático con él! ¡Este tipo es un completo tarado e idiota!"_

― ¡Podremos ser amigos! ¡Muy buenos amigos para masturbarnos! ¡Lovi-love! ―sigue entusiasmado. ¿Acaso ese sujeto no tiene neuronas?

― ¡No soy tu amigo y no quiero serlo! ―grita enojado, es que no lo soporta. No tendría una amigo tan idiota como ese― ¡Deja de llamarme 'Lovi o Lovi-love'! ¡¿Sabes? ¡Eres fastidioso, maldición! ¡Y puedo masturbarme yo solo!

― ¡Me agradas!

― ¡Arg! ¡Dios~! ―Lovino se agarra de los cabellos. Espera salir vivo del baño.

Mientras tanto, el baile no para. Pasan cinco minutos y se termina. Arthur anuncia que encuentra al amor de su vida para enseguida despedir a las visitas de su castillo. Y luego se va a dormir pensando en "Françoise". Debe devolverle el zapato mañana, encontrarla, pedir perdón al ser tan rápido en querer darle un beso y sin su consentimiento.

―Françoise. ―pronuncia acostado mirando el techo. De repente las ganas de masturbarse le aparecen, pero él tiene que ser fuerte, tener fuerza de voluntad. No lo debe hacer, ahora más que nunca no debe tocarse, se lo prometió, porque no lo hará más al haber encontrado al amor de su vida. Frunce el entrecejo, removiéndose bajo las sabanas. Cierra los ojos.

**.Al otro día…**

El rey Elizaveta con un gran enojo no desea ver más el rostro de Ludwig por saber que Arthur no es hijo de su sangre real. La madre y del hijo no les queda otra que irse del Castillo a ir a buscar en donde ir a vivir. Arthur se pregunta si aún las chicas lo siguen deseando a pesar de esto. No es así. Las féminas lo miran de reojo, con disgusto. Les parece poca cosa, una mierda de la calle. El ex-príncipe baja la cabeza y cree que su amada rubia lo dejará al saber que ya no es príncipe.

―Tranquilo hijo ―la ex-reina Ludwig palma su hombro dándole ánimos―. Si esa chica rubia a quien has elegido te ama, no te dejará aunque ya no seas príncipe, sobre todo si tu pene es grande. Solo espero que así sea, no quiero verte nunca más masturbándote.

―Mamá… ―busca los orbes azules del rubio. Sonríe levemente por el consejo dado. Tiene razón, si Françoise lo quiere y lo ama, nada los hará separar― Gracias.

―Vamos, tengo pensando en buscar a tu verdadero padre.

―Espere madre. Yo tengo que hacer unas cosas antes. Si quiere, usted puede ir a buscar a mi verdadero padre.

― ¿Vas ir a buscar a tu doncella?

―Sí.

―Bien. Te deseo suerte.

Se dan una despedida. Cada uno emprende su viaje a buscar el amor de su vida.

Kirkland camina a pasos apresurados llevando un bolso con el zapado de su "amada", junto con la ansiedad de verla otra vez. El problema que tiene es que no sabe dónde vive. Le queda preguntar a la gente sobre una mujer de cabello rubio hasta los hombres, de ojos azules, de su misma estatura y tiene barba. La gente rápidamente le indican por donde hallarla.

El antiguo príncipe cruza un río arremangándose los pantalones. Lo pasa rápido, no quiere esperar más tiempo y su corazón late tanto que su entrepierna se pone dura. ¿Tiene que estar pensando en sexo? Bueno, si encuentra a su amada, le hará el amor. Sí, está decidido.

Desde lejos, nota una pequeña casa rural. Se acerca silencioso golpeando la puerta. Ojalá que Françoise viva ahí.

La puerta se abre dando un ambiente de tensión. Sale un hombre, o eso parece.

―Disculpe, estoy buscando a una señorita llamada Françoise, ¿la conoce? ―pregunta Arthur frente al joven de cabellos rubios idéntico a su doncella. ¿Serán gemelos?

―Em… ―Francis no puede creer. Jamás pensó que ese sujeto de enormes cejas viniera a buscarlo. ¿Qué puede hacer ahora?― Sí…ella vive aquí.

― ¿Enserio? Gracias. Necesito verla para entregarle su zapato rojo. Ayer se le quedó en el baile del Castillo ―pausa fijándose en el perfil del hombre―. ¿Es su hermano gemelo?

― ¿Quieres pasar? ―ofrece por la situación. El de ojos verdes no comprende el cambio de conversación, pero es bueno que acepte. Arthur entra silencioso mirando las paredes.

― ¿Su hermana no se encuentra? ―gira a ver a Francis.

―Si está ―contesta cerrando la puerta. Luego se acerca al cejudo―. Es que…sucede algo malo, chiquillo.

― ¿Está enferma? ―se siente incómodo.

―No, ella está bien ―Francis mete las manos en los bolsillos observando la cara de confusión del antiguo príncipe. Es momento de que lo sepa―. Arthur… Françoise no existe. Ella es una invención mía, se llama Francis. Yo soy ella. Me disfracé para estafarte.

¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Qué su apreciada dama no existe? ¿Es travesti? ¡¿Se enamoró de un travesti?

― ¿Qué mierda me estás diciendo bastardo? ¿Me mentiste? ―Arthur comienza a fruncir el ceño, agarrando el tema y el enfado muy enserio, aguantando las ganas de golpearlo.

El de barba suspira. ―Te mentí ―acierta como si nada, pero dentro le duele decir la verdad―. Quería estafarte, pero por alguna razón no puedo hacerlo. Al pensar en ti…mi pene se levanta, imaginando escenas de sexo fuerte ―baja la mirada―. Lo lamento. Si quieres puedes golpearme o de preferencia violarme.

―Tú… ¿cómo pudiste? ―dice mascullado empuñando las manos a los lados de su figura.

―Dije que lo lamento. Lamento que ya no seas príncipe, y creo que soy la única persona que te quiere a pesar de todo. ―alza una ceja directo a Arthur quien se sorprende por aquella declaración.

― ¿Qué dices?

―Apuesto que todas mujeres del reino te desprecian ―es como si fuese adivino―. Yo no. Si soy Françoise o Francis…siento lo mismo por ti. Nunca me pasó esto. Que mi corazón late ante tu presencia y que mi pene se erecte al solo mirarte. Estoy excitado.

―Fra-Francis. ―las mejilla se Arthur se enrojecen. Esas son las palabras de amor más lindas del mundo. Lo mejor, que lo desea, que desean hacer el amor, ya que también está duro como piedra.

―Creo que…hubieses preferido que fuese una mujer. ―corre la vista entristeciéndose.

―No Francis ―Kirkland se aproxima acaparando el rostro del ojiazul―. No me importa que seas hombre o mujer. Siento que…es-estoy…en-enamorado de ti…a mí también se me para al verte. Incluso ahora estoy caliente. ―de repente, su impulso le gana agarrando los brazos de Bonnefoy.

― ¿Qué…qué vas hacer? ―se pregunta teniendo un tic en el parpado. Solo espera que no sea lo que está pensando.

―Hacer el amor.

― ¡¿QUÉ? ―grita. Un segundo después lo piensa muy bien. Hacer el amor no es malo― Perfecto. Entonces date la vuelta para meterte mi pene.

― ¿Tú a mí? ―sonríe soberbio dando un mal presentimiento al estafador enamorado― No, no, no ―repite llevando a Francis a una mesa, acorralándolo―. Yo te voy a meter mi pene.

― ¡Espera un segundo! ¡Yo jamás dejaré que alguien me lo meta! ¡El que da amor aquí soy yo!

― ¡Me importa una mierda!

― ¡Yo te lo voy a meter en el trasero! ¡Suéltame, cara de ratón!

― ¡Y tú tienes cara de rana! ¡Quédate quieto, imbécil!

― ¡Pensaba que me querías!

― ¡Cierra la boca!

Arthur exaspera más de la cuenta sin contener las ganas de penetrarlo de una vez por todas. Lo hará callar del reclamo cambiándolo por el placer, sentir su miembro dentro. Enseguida apoya sus labios en los de Francis, produciendo movimientos con ellos de manera apasionada y caliente, metiendo la lengua, entrelazándola con la otra. Los dos inician una guerra dentro de sus cavidades, saboreando el néctar y la respiración. Francis toma por la cintura al de cabello corto, atrayéndolo pegado a su silueta, sintiendo la erección contra la suya. La pareja se provocan roces entre sus entrepiernas mientras siguen besándose sin importar la falta de aire. Sus pantalones les aprietan mucho. La espera desaparece cuando Bonnefoy gime al sentir su pene en la calefacción de la boca de Arthur. Este se encuentra abajo lamiéndoselo sin pausa a lo que Francis lo agarra de la cabellera guiándole el ritmo, lo más profundo posible. Hasta que no da más terminando adentro.

Arthur se pone de pie limpiándose de los residuos en sus comisuras, tragando todo la esencia, donde enseguida da vuelta el cuerpo de Francis apoyándolo en la mesa. Se desabrocha el pantalón liberando su pene, metiéndolo de una punzada en la entrada anal del de orbes azules.

― ¡Ay! ¡Eso duele! ¡Sé un poco más cuidadoso! ―el rubio de cabello largo hace una queja mirando hacia atrás.

―Cállate. Solo disfruta. ―contesta sin mucho cuidado comenzando con las embestidas. Rápidas embestidas que entran y salen sujetando con las manos los lados del trasero de su nueva pareja. El amor de su vida, aunque no sea la doncella que esperaba.

― ¡Ah, ah, ah…! ¡Más fuerte, más fuerte! Mu-Muévete más…Arthur…más…ah…

―Es…espero que sea el…ah-ah…único que te meta un pene… ¿me escuchaste?

―Se-Serás el único…ah…ah…ugh… ―se afirma de los bordes de la mesa, recibiendo una ola de empujes sintiendo que su trasero se partirá en dos― Vamos…más rápido…mi amor…

― ¿Más rápido?… Te lo meteré más rápido entonces…

―Sí…así, así… Ah~. ―gime más fuerte cuando su miembro es tomado por una de las manos de Arthur, comenzando a masturbar mientras que la penetración no se detiene.

Tantos movimientos juntos que ninguno de los dos logra soportar más y eyaculan juntos, liberando el respirar cansado. Arthur sale del interior de Francis totalmente agotado, subiéndose los pantalones, sentándose en el suelo. Francis hace lo mismo sin creer que alguien lo ha penetrado. Bueno, no fue tan malo. Le gustó mucho.

―Oye ―Francis lo llama girando a mirar―, ¿te quedas hoy o tienes cosas que hacer?

―Mi madre está buscando a mi verdadero padre, yo le dije que estaría buscando a…supuestamente a mi princesa. ―gira a mirar a Francis, surcando los labios cuando en verdad se encontró con un hombre travestido.

―Entonces te quedas. Podremos aprovechar esta noche para hacerlo otra vez. ¿Te parece buena idea? Digo…hacerlo en la mesa no es tan…maravilloso.

― ¿En la cama?

―En la cama.

―Me quedo, pero mañana debo ir a mi nueva casa que no sé dónde mierda está.

― ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Un postre? ¿Vino? ¿Cerveza?

―Una cerveza está bien.

Antes de que Francis se levante del suelo, se acerca a besar suavemente la boca de Kirkland. Solo son delicados roces para luego alejarse a servirle un vaso de cerveza.

Al caer la noche, los dos se dirigen al cuarto hacer el amor otra vez. Donde esta vez, Arthur dilata a Francis para poder entrar sin dificultad.

La noche es larga, llena de calentura y pasión.

**.Al otro día…**

Arthur entusiasmado lleva a su novio Francis a conocer la casa de su mamá. Por instinto llega a su nuevo hogar. Arthur presenta al ojiazul ante Ludwig, donde Francis siente que lo conoce de alguna parte por la conversación que mantienen en conocerse. Además el nombre de "Feliciano" le hace muy familiar. Necesita estar seguro.

― ¿Tú eres Ludwig? ¿El hermano menor de Gilbert? ―pregunta cruzando los brazos gaymente.

―Sí… ¿lo conoces? ―Ludwig se sorprende un poco, al igual que Arthur.

―Es mi amigo ―al oír la antigua reina, queda perpleja, pues hace mucho tiempo que no ve a su hermano mayor―. Gilbert me habla siempre en encontrar algún día a su pequeño hermano Ludwig. Y creo que él sabe dónde se encuentra Feliciano.

― ¿Lo dices enserio? ―cada vez se sorprende más. Al fin podrá ver al amor de su vida, aquel hombre que lo embarazó extrañamente, dando a luz a Arthur.

―Enserio ―confirma, no puede equivocarse. Esto lo hace por su pareja, por Kirkland―. Si quiere llamo inmediatamente a Gilbert para que lo traiga ―dice sin más marcando el número de teléfono en su celular―. ¿Gilbert? Soy Francis, necesito que vengas con Feliciano. Encontré a tu hermano Ludwig junto con su hijo Arthur. ―corta.

En un acto de segundo llega Gilbert arrastrando a Feliciano. ¿Cómo supo la dirección? Gilbert es telepático. En fin, da igual. Es el momento más lindo dentro de la casa de la pequeña familia. El albino al ver a su hermano menor, corre a sus brazos.

― ¡West~! ―sonríe por tanta felicidad junta de un modo gay yendo abrazar a Ludwig. Ludwig lo recibe con cariño. Hacía tanto que no se veían ni se abrazaban, tanto tiempo― West, traje a Feliciano. ―regresa a la normalidad sin dejar de sonreír, tomando el brazo del susodicho, empujándolo frente a Ludwig.

En eso, Arthur queda atónito al ver al supuesto Feliciano _"¿Ese es mi verdadero padre?" _No quiere sonar lamentable o desilusionado, pero ese sujeto no parece alguien inteligente.

En ese instante, Feliciano observa intrigado a la madre de Arthur.

―Lud…Ludwig. ―modula extendiendo los brazos a tocarle el torso.

―Feliciano… ―pronuncia el rubio.

― ¡Ludwig! ¡Te extrañé tanto! ―las lágrimas se le escapan rodeando el cuerpo del nombrado, de su amor de años.

―Yo también ―enmarca una sonrisa acariciando la cabellera castaña de Vargas, hasta que logran separarse. Apoya las manos en los hombros de Feliciano, mirando directo se manera dulce―. Ahora estaremos juntos para siempre ―carraspea la garganta sabiendo que es el momento de decirle que es padre―. Feliciano…tengo que decirte que…tienes un hijo. Tenemos hijo. ―y luego le explica toda la historia por la que tuvo que pasar.

Feliciano se sorprende ante la narración. Francis muerde un pañuelo llorando dramáticamente, mientras que Arthur a su lado le observa extraño.

―Pero… ―dice Feliciano― si tú y yo…tú me metías el pene, Ludwig.

―Lo sé. Tampoco lo entiendo. ―Ludwig no tiene explicaciones del cómo quedó embarazado, pero eso ya es pasado. Es mejor vivir el futuro.

―Ve~. Que lindo, tengo un hijo. Soy papá ―se siente feliz, muy feliz. Sin embargo no sabe quién es su hijo, y por instinto paternal, mira fijamente a Arthur―. ¿Él es?

―Sí ―confirma Ludwig observando a su hijo―. Arthur, Feliciano es tu verdadero padre ―luego mira al castaño―. Feliciano, Arthur es tu hijo. Nuestro hijo, el fruto de nuestro amor.

―Ho-Hola…papá. ―a Arthur le cuesta decirle de esa manera. Hace un esfuerzo en saludarlo.

Y bueno, se conocen, platican, saltan, se cuentan chistes, entre otras cosas más. El antiguo príncipe no tiene palabras para describir a su verdadero padre. O sea…bueno…es un idiota que solo dice "Ve~, Ve~, Ve~", y nada más. Pero debe aceptarlo. Es su padre. Debe quererlo.

En aquella conversación, Feliciano menciona que tiene un hermano mayor llamado Lovino y pregunta si lo han visto ya que desde la noche anterior que no ha regresado a casa por ir a un baile obligado por sus padres. En eso, Gilbert hace memoria de haber oído ese nombre en algún lugar. ¡Claro! Antonio le dijo que estaba con ese chico en el baño vestido de mujer y que luego fueron amigos o algo así. Entonces decide llamar a Antonio para que traiga a ese tal Lovino. Llegan rápidamente, donde Lovino dice groserías sobre no querer masturbarse más en presencia de Antonio, y ni siquiera son amigos.

Feliciano va hacia su hermano mayor a abrazarlo, contándole que es tío. Lovino se espanta al saber que su sobrino es fruto de Ludwig, de ese macho patatas.

Francia llora otra vez porque la familia está creciendo. Quién lo diría, gracias a su travestismo, logra todo esto. Reunir la familia de su pareja cejuda.

La tarde llega ante un gran festejo familiar. Lovino intenta sacarse de encima a Fernández, es molestoso, por lo que le tira un florero en la cabeza. Antonio cae desmayado. Al fin un momento de paz.

Un momento de paz en que Arthur y Francis suben en silencio las escaleras hacia la habitación. Se encierran para iniciar a tocarse en la cama, recorriendo sus cuerpos bajo las prendas que los visten.

Mientras abajo, oyen los gemidos de esa habitación. Ludwig se enrojece saliendo enseguida de la casa con Feliciano. No quiere que el padre sepa lo que hace su hijo y mucho menos saber del pasado en masturbarse. También salen Gilbert cargando a Antonio en la espalda. También sale Lovino. Prefieren dejar solos a los rubios amantes, donde Arthur yace arriba de Bonnefoy empujando hacia adentro y hacia afuera salvajemente, saboreándole el cuello.

Es sexo desenfrenado, de pasión, de calentura, de sentimientos. Sexo gaymente gay. Estuvieron haciendo el amor toda la noche con las intenciones de hacerlo todos los días, en el que Francis se disfrazaba de mujer para hacer juegos cochinos frente a los ojos verdes de Arthur. El trasero de Francis le comenzaba a dolor un poco por tan fuerza del pene de Arthur. Debería darse unas vacaciones. Vacaciones de milagro porque Francis queda embarazado de quintillizos.

Arthur y Francis fueron felices para siempre con sus quintillizos, compartiendo sus masturbaciones.

Ludwig y Feliciano estaban alegres por sus nietecitos que vienen en camino.

Lovino se fue de viaje para no ver más la cara de idiota de Antonio. Se fue muy, muy, muy lejos. Antonio lo siguió igual. Lovino optó por matarse o venderse en un prostíbulo.

Gilbert prefirió ser psicólogo…para entender al rey Roderich.

Y el rey Elizaveta creó un reino llamado "El Reino del Yaoi".

Fin.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Al fin lo terminé! Me tenía estresada. Okey, fue un UKxFrancia bizarro, pero vendrán dos UKxFrancia lemon más serio. Y…em… estoy tan estresada que no quiero explicar nada más aparte de las parejas crack xD ¡Y hoy es el cumpleaños de Arthur! (23/O4) ¡Fiesta, fiesta! (?)

Espero que se hayan divertido y reído.

¡Saludos! ¡Bye!

**¿Review's?**

Para que Francis tenga un buen parto xD


End file.
